Many file systems are organized hierarchically and the data files stored on the file systems are traditionally organized hierarchically as well. A hierarchy is an arrangement of entities in which the entities are represented as being above, below, or at the same level one to another. The hierarchy is simply an ordered set or an acyclic graph. The entities in the hierarchy can be linked directly or indirectly, vertically or horizontally. In a simple scenario, when a user wants to reach and open a given file, the user can type a direct path to the file in a file system browser or search the file by some attributes as search criteria. In this case the search query may become too complex by including multiple search criteria. The system may take long time to display the needed files and data, where multivariate queries are submitted involving complex relationships between file metadata and their associated semantics. Traditional file system browsers do not support fast searching of files with complex queries including multiple search criteria.